


A Group of Friends in Love

by Bella_Chan_is_tired



Series: A Group of Crack-Headed Friends [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: A mostly gay disaster, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blushing, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I will make this a series, Innocence, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Osana and Osano are not Tsunderes, Romantic Fluff, Sleepovers, Teasing, They are just easily flustered, Wholesome, smiling, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired
Summary: Ayano, Osano, Raibaru, Osana, Taro, Budo, Midori, Kuu, Kokona, and Saki have been friends since middle school. Now they are starting their second year at Akademi High. But, things seem different this year.... What will become of it?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Kuu Dere & Midori Gurin, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Osana Najimi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osano Najimi, Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Kokona Haruka/Saki Miyu, Kuu Dere/Midori Gurin, Raibaru Fumetsu/Osana Najimi
Series: A Group of Crack-Headed Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163729
Kudos: 5





	1. Start of a new year

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom just needed more wholesome stuff. And I will go down with all these ships.

Ayano smiled at the sight of two of her oldest friends, Osana and Osano Najimi.  
She gazed around before walking over to them. Osana spotted her first.  
"Ayano!" she waved. Osano turned around and spotted his friend.  
He couldn't help it, his face always lit up when she was around.  
She had that effect on him since the beginning of summer.  
"Osana! Osano! How are you two?" She said brightly.  
"Good. Glad to see you!" Osana smiled as brightly as Ayano.  
Osana glanced behind Ayano to see another of their friends, Raibaru Fumetsu.  
Her heart skipped a beat. And her face heated up. She knew she was blushing, but couldn't help it.  
"Raibaru!" Ayano called out. The yellow-haired girl looked over and smiled.  
She ran over and pulled them all in a hug. Both Osana and Osano blushed.  
"Hey, its Midori and Kuu!" Ayano said once Raibaru let them go.  
The green-haired girl had her arm interlocked with her friend.  
No one noticed the light blush on Kuu's cheeks. Not even Kuu herself.  
"Oh my goodness! Hii!" Midori dragged Kuu to the others.  
"Nice to see you," Ayano hugged her friend.  
"Now all we need are Kokona, Saki, Taro, and Budo!" Osana placed her hands on her hips.  
Just as she finished her sentence, they all heard the excited squeal of one Kokona Haruka.  
"Ayanoo! Guys!" Kokona ran over to them at full speed.  
"Ack! Wait for me Kokona!" Saki was far behind, panting.  
She eventually ran over as well, still panting heavily. "Why... didn't... you wait...?"  
"Sorry.." Kokona scratched the back of her neck. Saki smiled, which made Kokona's face light up.  
"Where's Budo and Taro..?" Kokona asked. Everyone shrugged.  
"Ugh... I'll text Taro," Osana pulled out her phone and started typing.  
After a minute, she rolled her eyes. "Of course."  
Ayano laughed. "Let me guess, your text woke him up."  
"Exactly." The entire group laughed at that.  
"Budo is over there," Raibaru pointed to somewhere near the gates.  
"I'll get him!" Ayano ran over and literally dragged him over to the others.  
"Got him."  
"Hey." He slightly waved. "Where were you?" Raibaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Eh, sleeping..?" he said, which received a couple of eye rolls.  
"Hey, guys! I made it!" came a voice from behind. One look proved the voice to come from Taro Yamada.  
"Finally," Osano said, causing Taro to laugh nervously. At that moment, the bell rang.  
Ayano jumped in surprise. The others laughed along with her.  
"Bye guys! See you during lunch!" Ayano waved at the others as she, Osana, Osano, and Raibaru headed to their class.  
They all went to their respective classes, silently willing the day to go faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osana and Osano aren't tsunderes. They are just easily flustered. And I wrote this in the middle of the fricking night. And I love these ships they are mah babies. <3~


	2. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osana tells Raibaru about something that she has been keeping a secret from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have a few not kid-friendly themes, but this is a fanfic site. Y'all read worse. Also, I will die for Raibaru xOsana

Raibaru glanced at Osana. She was talking to someone on her phone.

Suddenly, Osana's voice became high-pitched in fear. Raibaru flinched at the sound.

Osana hung up on the person. She turned, making the tears running down her face visable.

"Osana..? What happened...?" Raibaru walked over to her friend. The orange-haired girl shuddered.

She pulled Osana into a hug. "Whatever happened, you can tell me..." she whispered.

"I... Don't want to talk about it right now..." she heard her gasp out. Raibaru pulled Osana closer.

"It's okay... I'm here.."

Eventually Osana calmed down.. Slightly. She was still shuddering, and Raibaru could see the panic in her eyes.

Raibaru pulled her softly down onto the ground. "Osana...."

"R-Raibaru..." she sobbed. "...There's something I-I... need to tell you..."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," she said, interlocking her fingers with Osana's.

Osana shuddered once more. "I... I'm being stalked...."

"W-What....?" Raibaru gasped. The tears came again, and this time Raibaru cried too.

"Y-Yeah... And he kidnapped my cat...." she sniffled.

"..I S-see.... Do you want to call the police..?"

"N-No! He said.... if I call them, he'll kill my cat..." Osana's face was riddled with panic.

"I... We'll find a way to get your cat back, and make sure he leaves you alone."

"R-Really...?" Osana's eyes filled with hope. Raibaru nodded.

"Of course.. You're my best friend... I will do anything for you.."

She didn't notice Osana's cheeks turning a deep red, or the intense thudding of her heart.

Raibaru was only worried about Osana's problem at that moment. 

And that was the whole reason she fell for her in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this. Raibaru is the friend no one deserves.


	3. Book People and Annoying People Shouldn't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori annoys Kuu in more ways than should be possible. She doesn't mind, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally realised this ship on the spot. I love it though.

"Kuu! Kuu! Kuu!" Midori appeared out of nowhere, nearly startling her friend.

"Hello Midori..." she sighed, closing her book. She smiled softly. 

"Why are you smiling? I've never seen you smile before!" Midori pulled herself into the chair beside Kuu.

"..."

Her face turned a light pink and she looked away. "..."

"Um..." 

Midori wrapped her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"I like your smile."


End file.
